


Erotyczne fantazje 152

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 152

Liderka wsunęła swój język , w mokrą kobiecość dziedziczki. Język Ruby szybko i sprawnie wchodził do wnętrza rozpalonej kobiecości jej kochanki.

Weiss nie potrzebowała wiele, żeby osiągnąć szczyt. Język jej przywódczyni Ruby, natychmiast doprowadziła ją do orgazmu. Wierciła się z przyjemności, kiedy jej soki spryskały całą twarz młodszej partnerki.


End file.
